Honda Logo TS (J) '98
|manufacturer = Honda |drivetrain = |engine = D13B SOHC 16v |displacement = 1341 cc |torque = 83.9 lb-ft |power = 88 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 3780 mm |width = 1645 mm |height = 1515 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda Logo TS (J) '98 is a Road car produced by Honda. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors The player can choose seven colors upon buying this car: * Taffetas White * Vogue Silver Metallic * Starlight Black Pearl * Milan Red * Sunlight Yellow * Leaf Green Metallic * Clover Green Pearl In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Honda Logo is a three- or five-door hatchback in the VW Polo-type mould. It's pleasant, but not likely to keep the boss of a Formula One team awake at night as the logos he normally thinks about are his sponsors'. Unless, of course, he's just gone home after a spin in the 1998 Logo TS. That's because the Logo TS is like a European hot hatch. With its spoiler under the front bumper and one in the rear, a wing on the tailgate and a couple of side skirts, the car forms a sport silhouette. Sitting 10mm lower than the standard on its re-tuned springs and dampers, with 14-inch alloy wheels - each one wearing a 175/65 tyre - the Logo looks the part. It feels the part too. A front strut/rear axle arrangement may not be the last word in modern suspensions, but it's augmented here with uprated stabiliser bars front and rear, keeping the Logo taut-feeling. From a modest 1,341cc, Honda's engine-tuning maestros have managed to coax 90BHP when the four-cylinder, single overhead camshaft mill turns at 6,300rpm, while maximum torque is a breezy 84lb/ft at 4,800rpm. The next link in the drivetrain is the snicky five-speed manual transmission. Or there's the option of Honda's Multimatic automatic gearbox. Either way, drive goes to the front wheels. The interior of the Logo TS gets a sporty makeover in the bargain. The driver settles into the specially-designed bucket seat, twirls the three-spoke steering wheel and watches as the rev counter flies into the high numbers. Then it's buzzy fun all the way. A merest hint of lift-off oversteer through the corners adds to the amusement while the safe-feeling chassis keeps the confidence level high. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 12,980 Credits. Trivia *Before races, this car will rev by itself, even if the accelerate button is not held. Also, players won’t have a choice of automatic or manual transmission before races when using this car. **However, if one of the gearbox tuning parts are purchased, the car will not rev by itself, though players will still be unable to choice between automatic and manual transmission. Pictures -R-Honda_Logo_TS_(J)'98.jpg|A Honda Logo TS (J) '98 with racing modifications applied. File:H2lonl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars